Into The West
by Cirruz The Night Elf
Summary: A song-fic inspired by "Into The West" by Annie Lennox. When a patrol with Barbara goes wrong in Bludhaven, Dick travels Into The West. Dick/Babs. Warning: Major character death. Rated T for said death.


**AN- Hey guys! Yes, I know I have an Outsider's fic that hasn't been updated in forever and I'm SORRY! But this plot bunny kept biting me after I heard this song.. and I had to do it! I'll be back on _Outside The Lines _right after, I swear! Anyway, I hope you like this song-fic. It's really sad. But I was also inspired by _ILoveDickGrayson_'s story, _Forever._ Very good, you should check it out. And for this fic, I suggest you listen to the song while you read it... It makes a difference. Trust me, I was listening to it the whole time I wrote this. Anyway, on with the disclaimer!**_  
_

**Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice, or _Into The West _by Annie Lennox  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Lay down_

_Your sweet and weary head_

_Night is falling_

_You've come to journey's end._

Dick felt a searing pain shoot through his chest. He didn't even know he was falling until he hit the ground.

"Nightwing!" He heard Barbara yell. To anyone else, her voice would've seemed calm. But he could hear the panic threatening to creep in.

He opened his eyes, not aware that they had closed, and looked up at the night sky. There were few stars, which was to be expected. But those few shone nearly as bright as the North Star itself.

He closed his eyes once more.

He was dying.

_Sleep now_

_And dream of the ones who came before_

_They are calling_

_From across the distant shore_

He was so tired.

His mind began to wander, the sounds of Barbara fighting the thugs in the background.

Dick saw his parents, smiling at him. Encouraging him to do a new trick on the trapeze. Applauding when he did it right.

He saw his uncle Richard grinning and ruffling his hair, laughing as if he told a joke.

His cousin John, putting him on his shoulders so he could reach an apple at the top of the tree.

Then, he saw his whole family, flying through the air on the trapeze. The Flying Graysons.

And he saw Jason. His little brother, in anything but blood. He saw them wrestling, and one of his rare smiles. He saw one of the times when Jason had a nightmare, and came to him. They had stayed up and had some of Alfred's famous cookies with milk. When Jason still couldn't get to sleep, he laid with Dick in his room. That was the best night of sleep they'd both had in years.

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see_

_All of your fears will pass away_

He felt something wet trail down his cheeks.

He raised a hand to his face, and trailed the trail to his eyes. Tears. That's when part of his mind returned to the present.

What about Bruce? Barbara? Tim? Wally? The Team?

Who would take care of the team now? Would Batman take over again? Or would they choose a new leader? Would Wally and Artemis help?

How would Bruce deal? He'd already lost so much. First his parents, then Jason.. He already lost one son. Could he handle losing another?

And, Babs… Oh Babs. Only this morning he had told her he loved her. They had talked about a life they planned to have. They would get married in a beautiful church, and have four kids. Two girls, and two boys. They would watch them grow up, love them with all of their hearts, and watch as they have kids of their own. They would grow old together, and never forget an anniversary. They would know all of each others secrets.

None of that would happen now.

He was too young to die!

Suddenly, a warmth spread through him. They would take care of each other. He shouldn't worry. He had nothing to fear.

Barbara would find someone else. She would find someone better than him. Someone not as dangerous.

_Safe in my arms_

_You're only sleeping_

He felt someone drop to their knees beside him. He guessed it was Babs. It was confirmed when she pulled him gently into her arms. His head falling on her shoulder. He felt a hand cup his cheek.

"Dick… Dick, Come on… Don't you give up on me, Richard!" She said, tears welling in her eyes. Dick's eyes opened, and looked into hers. Trying to tell her something she refused to believe.

"Babs…" He croaked.

"No! No, I radioed Alfred and he told Bruce. They'll be here soon! You just… you have to hold on! Please, Dick!" She said, tears beginning to fall.

_What can you see_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home_

Dick gasped, blood rising in his throat, and trailing from the corner of his mouth, down his chin. He looked up at the sky again, but instead of seeing the stars like he expected, he saw a beautiful blue sky. The sun peeking through, fluffy white clouds.

He saw bird fly across, all different colors. Blurring together.

Barbara looked up, trying to see what Dick was smiling at, but all she saw was the moon and stars. So she just looked back at him, tracing his features with her hands. She would not lose him. She _could _not lose him.

_And all will turn_

_To silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_All souls pass_

In the blue sky, Dick saw the sun glinting off of what seemed like nothing, before he realized it was glass. It made beautiful colors. First it was red, then blue, and yellow…

He could feel himself slipping.

He had a few things he needed to say, before he was gone completely.

_Hope fades_

_Into the world of night_

_Through shadows falling_

_Out of memory and time_

Barbara let out a strangled sob. She knew there was no hope. Dick was dying. There was nothing they could've done now, anyway. He'd lost too much blood. She buried her face in his hair. She didn't want him to go. Not after all they had planned!

She should have gotten here faster. It's all her fault.

Why didn't she jump in front of him! Better her than him.

Memories flashed through her mind. Of when they first met, to the time they spent in and out of school, her becoming Batgirl, their first kiss… He was only nineteen! He shouldn't… He shouldn't be here! She sobbed harder, until she felt a hand run through her hair, and looked at Dick's face. She slowly removed his mask, so she could see his eyes.

_Don't say_

"_We have come now to the end"_

_White shores are calling_

_You and I will meet again_

"Babs…" he coughed, blood spattering across his and Barbara's suits. "It… it's not like this is t-the last time we'll see each other…" He gave a little crooked grin. "We'll see e-each other again… Though, I-I hope it's not for a long t-time." He coughed again. Barbara just sobbed harder.

_And you'll be here in my arms _

_Just sleeping_

"Babs… I-I love you. So much. And.. I-I wish, I could have had more time with you… Y-you mean everything to me, a-and I'm sorry I'm putting you through this… B-but you have to promise me something…" He paused, looking at her. He reached up, and took off her mask. He had to see her eyes, at least one more time.

"Anything…" Barbara breathed, trying to hold the sobs in.

"P-promise you'll find s-someone else? Please Barbara, I-I have to k-know that you'll have the life you wanted. Kids, a husband…" He trailed off.

"But I don't want that with someone else! I want it with you, Dick… Only with you!" She cried, her tears falling into his hair. He took a painful breath.

"P-please promise me, Babs…" Barbara looked at him, and knew she couldn't _not _promise him.

"A-alright. I promise, Dick." A small smile made it's way across Dick's face.

"T-that's good. And Babs? Tell Bruce thank you f-for me.. T-tell him he.. He was the best father I-I could've asked for." His speech was slurring now, "Tell him I l-loved him, too. 'kay? Tell Alfie that he's amazing… a-and I'm really going t-to miss him and his cookies… T-tell him I love him, too… And tell the team… I-I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. Aw, hell. Tell'em I-I love them… Tell T-Tim.. He has.. Has to stay alive. He's the o-only Robin left.. And that he's the best little brother a g-guy can have. A-and Wally.. Tell him.. N-not to let go of Arte… I'll c-come back to haunt him if h-he does. Oh, yeah. Tell'em… I love them, too." He sighed. It was getting harder to breathe, much less speak.

_What can you see_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home_

"B-Babs…" He choked out. His breathing becoming labored.

"Yes, Dick?" She asked between her crying.

"I love you.." He said, his breathing slowing, and his eyes becoming slightly unfocused. Her breath hitched.

"I-I love you, too."

_And all will turn_

_To silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_Grey ships pass_

As Dick's breathing stopped along with his heart, and his eyes stared into the distance, Barbara leaned down, and pressed her lips to his.

A goodbye kiss.

And she sat there, crying and clutching his body to her chest, as Dick traveled…

_Into the west_

* * *

**AN- Aw****! I feel so bad, doing this to Dick... Oh well. I hope Y'all can forgive me for killing our precious hero. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! **_  
_

**Cirruz  
**

**Please review!  
**


End file.
